The wolf strikes
by Hitoria
Summary: Ashigara x female ttk... Another drunk fanfic


A knocking sound could be heard while the admiral while the admiral was buzy with her paperwork. "Come in" the admiral instructed the person to enter. "Ashigara of the myoko class reporting in. I have completed my modernisation and ready for duty". The admiral paused her paperwork and looked up. Her silky brown hair together with the new outfit makes her looks more mature. Her new scarf makes it feel like she's a present waiting to be open for Christmas.

Verniy was glaring at the admiral from the side desk where she was helping out the paperwork. "Ahem" Verniy cough loudly breaking the admiral's daydreaming."Ma'am, we still have alot more paperwork to do. If we can't get it done by tonight, we are going to get behind in the operation" Verniy continued. "Right" the admiral snapped back. "All right Ashigara, you're dismissed. Try out your new weapon and make sure you're comfortable using them. I don't want you to feel weird using them during the operation." Ashigara obliged and leave the room. "Don't worry dear, it's not like into her or anything. We're married for two years now,nothing like her new looks gonna change anything" the admiral assure Verniy. "Конечно.." Verniy replied

That night the admiral decide to visit Houshou's bar to relief all the stress. "The regular" She ordered while looking around looking for shipgirls to socialise with,only to spot a lady with purple jacket and brown hair beside then sat beside her and started talking. "You're alone too, huh" The admiral started talking to Ashigara. "Yea, my sisters are too busy doing some work. I'm here just to drink to get things out of my head," Ashigara replied. "So, how much can you drink, Admiral?" asked Ashigara. "More than you, I bet" the admiral challenges her. "It is on" Ashigara hour has passed and they are still drinking while Houshou is smiling at them still. On the 14th shot, the admiral admits defeat and said"I can't be *hic* drunk. I have * hic* work tomorrow". "Don't worry *hic*sayyy do you know why they call me the hungry wolf?"Ashigara asked ." No" the admiral replied with curiosity. "Bring me somewhere where we can be alone and I'll tell you why" Ashigara whispers to admiral's ears.

They both walk unsteadily to the office. Once inside, Ashigara pushed the admiral to the sofa and whispers" It's because I go for innocent sheep like you". With the moonlight shining in, the admiral could see Ashigara beautiful face as they both started began to mount the admiral and they both start to interlock hands , lips touching each other and the heat rising in the room. They start to remove each others clothing. Ashigara then started to be aggressive, taking her finger and slowly pushing up the admiral's genitals. She left out loud moan while she breaths heavily. Ashigara pushes her finger deeper and each push, the moan became louder. The admiral tried to go for Ashigara's brest but the wolf is just to strong and passed out with a climax . Unknowingly, Verniy saw everything as she was about to send the last few paperwork to the office.

Waking up dazed in the office, the admiral looks around and wondered what had happened last night in the office. Verniy then walked in front of the admiral asked if she required assistance in getting up and getting dressed. The whole day went as per normal with Verniy ignoring the admiral. This made the admiral worried. That night, the admiral invited Verniy into her room. Once inside, Verniy quickly interrogated her. "Are you cheating me?" "I thought you're suppose to teach me what love is" "Have you forgotten that we are married". Tears started rolling down her cheeks. The more question was asked, the more the admiral was in a lost. Guilt slowly start to consume her. The admiral then explains that she too had fallen for Ashigara and wish to take her hand as a 2nd wife only if Verniy allowed her to. The admiral assures that she will never forget the promised that they made on their wedding night and vow to love her as much as she love Ashigara.

The following day, all the myoukou sister went to the office to seek forgiveness for the rash act Ashigara had caused and how it could have ended the relationship of the admiral and Verniy. The admiral explained on how it is also partially her own fault as she was also drunk on that day and cause the commotion. Before the admiral dismissed them, she requested something. "Ashigara would you kindly remove the glove on your left hand?" Being confused, she did so. The admiral took the hand and inserted a wedding ring into her wedding finger and proposed. Ashigara happily accept with all her other sister confused at the current situation.


End file.
